


The Device

by tasabian



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasabian/pseuds/tasabian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Lex take advantage of being under Clark's surveillance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Device

## The Device

by Vivian Darkbloom

<http://tasabian.livejournal.com/>

* * *

"We'll have to watch Lex every moment," says Wonder Woman. "Until we know where he's hidden the device-" 

"There can be no peace for the world," finishes Clark, grimly. "I'll take first watch." 

He shadows Lex to a gala, held at the Metropolis Museum of Art. Clark remembers another party here, years ago, and a conversation about Alexander the Great's breast-plate; the memory comes with a pang but Clark pushes it away. This is no time for sentiment. 

As Clark watches from the roof, Lex circles the perimeter of the party and then slips through an unmarked door. Perhaps this is it: he's heading for the offices on the second floor, deserted by night except for.... 

Clark takes a sharp breath: _Her_. 

Carrie Castle. Clark vividly remembers her brief trip to Smallville, how he'd resented her presence around the mansion. She and Lex have been occasionally in touch since then. 

They're certainly in touch now. She's waiting for him, propped seductively against the wall. Lex stops just before reaching her and tilts his head, amused. Clark knows this trick. He's going to make her come to him. Which she does. There is kissing. Her hand works its way under Lex's shirt; Lex slips the straps of her dress off her shoulders.... 

Clark shouldn't watch this. If Lex isn't owed the luxury of privacy, the same can't be said for Ms. Castle. But he can't seem to turn away. 

She steps out of her underwear and Lex lifts her up against the wall; her legs are cinched around his waist. Clark watches her expression soften as Lex slips inside her, then he turns his attention to the clench of Lex's jaw, the flex of his ass under the expensive trousers. 

Five minutes later, Lex and Ms. Castle are back at the party and Clark is putting out a fire on the roof of the warehouse opposite. It's unusual for his heat vision to flare up like that. 

After an hour, Lex leaves. He doesn't take his limo; he says a few words to Mercy and sets off down the street. Clark keeps pace with him, flying above the cloud cover. 

When Lex turns down an alley, Clark is certain that this is it. Lex has finally led him to the hiding place. He swoops down, ready to intercept.... 

....and sees Lex talking affably to a young man with dark curly hair. The young man is wearing a tank top and jeans, which in Clark's opinion, are far too tight. 

This time, Lex is the one leaning against the wall, a little smile on his lips. The young man beams back at him, moves down on his knees and- 

No. Clark can't watch this. Not again. 

Clark _has_ to watch. 

Lex tangles his hands in the man's dark hair. The man is performing his task with zeal, one arm wrapped tightly around Lex's hips, the other hand guiding Lex's cock to his mouth. Clark stares: Lex's hard cock, flushed red at the tip....There are beads of sweat on Lex's upper lip. His tongue is just visible between his lips. 

A shiver runs through Lex; he's about to come. And as he comes, he opens his half-closed eyes and stares up at the sky, straight at Clark. 

Clark thinks: He can't see me. He can't know. 

Lex shakes hands with the young man, who's still licking his lips, then saunters out of the alley. Clark follows, all too aware of the involuntary scowl plastered to his own face. 

Lex passes a night club, hesitates for a moment, then steps inside. He's out, not five minutes later, with a man on either side of him. One man has a hand on Lex's back; the other has an arm draped around Lex's shoulders.... 

Clark feels the heat building inside him, too much for him to contain. Before he knows what he's doing, he's swept down, grabbed Lex and has sped them both back to his apartment. 

"That was abrupt," says Lex, once he's gotten his bearings. 

Clark glares at him. 

"You knew I was watching you." 

"I believe the term is stalking." 

"So you decided to put on a show," says Clark. 

Lex smiles: 

"Wouldn't want you to get bored while you're invading my privacy." 

It's too much. The taunting; the way Lex is looking at him, his lips slightly parted; the fact that he's watched Lex have _two_ orgasms tonight- 

Lex opens his mouth to say something else but he doesn't get a chance because Clark is _on_ him, mouth pressed to his, swallowing Lex's every breath. Lex is wriggling; maybe in protest, maybe not. Clark runs his hands all over Lex, feeling the strong slender body beneath the expensive suit. 

When Lex gasps for air, Clark pulls back. Lex takes a deep breath, looks into his eyes and says: 

"More." 

Clark whirls out of costume, throws Lex down on the bed and tears his clothes off like tissue paper. It maddens him that other people have had their hands on Lex tonight. It's suddenly immeasurably important that he reclaim every inch of Lex: with his hands, with his tongue. 

Lex's skin is soft and sensitive. Clark's tongue leaves a trail, a pink flush across Lex's chest. Clark likes that; he likes seeing the traces of his fingertips on Lex's thighs and shoulders, likes the mark of his mouth on Lex's throat and on the extra delicate skin around his nipples. 

He's dimly aware of a noise. Then, Lex taps him sharply on the head and says: 

"Suck me." 

Clark realizes Lex has been saying this for the past ten minutes. But Lex isn't in any position to issue commands. Clark props Lex's thighs on his shoulders and sets out to tease him properly. He gently buffs his knuckles against Lex's inner thigh and watches Lex's balls tighten in response. He licks a pattern around Lex's balls, down to his hole and pushes his tongue inside him. This elicits a mixture of moans and curses from the other end of the bed. Lex's cock is curved against his belly, hard enough to pound nails. 

"Suck me!" 

Clark lifts his head: 

"Ask nicely." 

Lex glowers at him; Clark, with a thigh in each hand and Lex spread out in front of him, is content to wait until he gets what he wants. 

" _Please_." 

"See, was that so hard?" says Clark and lowers his head. He likes the feel of Lex's cock pulsing in his mouth, of his nose bumping against Lex's belly. When Lex comes, Clark closes his eyes to concentrate on the taste of him, the weight of the relaxing cock on his tongue. 

He's rock hard himself, has been for hours. Ever since Carrie Castle stepped out of her underwear, probably. But he can't make his next move without permission so he slides up to lie beside Lex, who's sprawled, spent and heavy-lidded, across the bed. 

"Lex?" 

Lex doesn't seem to have his words back yet but he nods, a small smile playing across his lips. 

It's no surprise that fucking Lex is better than fucking anyone else. Clark had always secretly known that it would be. He wraps an arm protectively around Lex's chest, and thinks " _mine_." Clark pushes inside, gently, and has to close his eyes at the pleasure of being gripped by Lex's ass. He stays still for a moment, listens to the beat of Lex's heart; then leans in to kiss the back of Lex's neck. 

Lex makes a surprised noise, as though this tenderness has startled him. Perhaps it's startled Clark as well. Clark starts thrusting, slowly, wanting to prolong the sensation but knowing he's too far gone to hold off coming for long. 

When he does come, it takes all of Clark's control not to crush Lex in his arms. He wants him....so much. Every bit of him, always. This is the simple truth that has been buried under years of conflict and layers of resentment. But it's never stopped being true. 

They lie together in silence, sticky and contented. 

There's a noise in Clark's ear. It's his com-link! Oh man, and he'd completely forgotten.....Clark tries to summon his Superman voice. 

"I'm sorry I haven't checked in, J'onn. I've been keeping Luthor under surveillance." 

Beside him, Lex chuckles softly. Clark frowns and puts a finger to Lex's lips. 

"I'm aware of that, Superman" says J'onn. "But perhaps _you_ are not aware that your watch ended five minutes ago. And my watch began." 

No. Oh, no no no no NO. 

"Is it possible you took the "under" part of the "under surveillance" directive a little too....literally?" 

J'onn _never_ makes jokes. Why does he have to start now? 

"I think," says Clark. He looks at Lex, who smiles lazily back at him. "That it would be advisable if I continue monitoring Luthor. At least, until the device is found-" 

"If it ever existed," says J'onn, dryly. "Signing off." 

Clark looks down at Lex, half asleep on his pillow. If this was all just a plot, to induce Clark to follow him, to force him to watch Lex with other people until he was so jealous that he finally had to show his feelings... 

"You _are_ an evil genius," he whispers. 

"Totally am," says Lex, sleepily, and pulls Clark down on top of him. 


End file.
